Bitter
by lynnie-chan
Summary: Two teenagers in-love, Dasha was ready to run away with Daryl, fuck what everyone said, they had each other and that was all that mattered. They would make it work! "Ya lyublyu tebya Deril Dikson, tak mnogo." * "I love ya too Dasha." Daryl did love Dasha's that's why he left. Merle was right, she was born with a silver spoon in her mouth, he wasn't good enough, so he left.
1. Prologue

**AN: This is a new Walking Dead story. It is a AU with OC'S I own NOTHING BESIDES DASHA and PLOT, Ellie belongs to a friend of mine, the Walking Dead belongs to original owners, face claims belong to the people they are, I am just borrowing. I MAKE NO PROFIT, NOR WILL I EVER, THIS IS MERELY FOR MY AMUSEMENT This story will contain adult situations LATER ON. I hope you like it, comment, idea's, suggestions, questions, ect. ect. feel free to ask me via inbox or comment section. Flames will be used to light my cancer sticks x3 This story is also on a few other sight's as well. I am using google translate, so if words are spelled wrong. I will put a little * at the end of story for translations**

* * *

><p><em>The sun was slowly beginning to set, painting the sky in soft blue's, pale pink's and lavender purples. The scent of honey suckle was thick in the air as the summer cindica's began to sing their nightly song. A couple of beach towels were laid out on the grass under a large tree, a tire swing hung to it with enough rope so that it could get a good run on it before swinging into the dirty water of the lake a few feet away from the dry area. It was like a post card of somewhere country, where the days were just a little longer, the tea just a little sweeter, and people were just a little bit happier for a while.<em>

_"Your daddy don't like me."_

_"He doesn't like anyone."_

_Brown eyes slid down to look at the soft figure laying against his chest, fingers teasing wet strands of dark hair and a slow smile curved his lips at his companion. Blue green eyes taking on a twinkle in the sunset, black bikini top and a pair of jean shorts that should probably be illegal and would have her daddy chopping Daryl into mince meat for whatever his wife put in the meatloaf._

_"Wish he did, make it a lot easier to see 'ya. Swear one of these days he's gonna catch me sneaking out of ya window and lay into me."_

_A laugh was muffled into his wet chest making Daryl scowl, but he couldn't find it in himself to be to angry. Not when he got the girl beside him to laugh since at school and every where else, she was so closed off, an so cold that he swore when he first saw her if she touched him he would fucking freeze from the inside out. So seeing her laughing and relaxing beside him, it meant that he was doing something right, even if it came at the threat of her father finding them._

_"He doesn't move that fast anymore, you can out run him, though seeing you hopping on one foot to put boxers on was funny."_

_"He nearly caught me that night if your mama hadn't come in yellin for him."_

_Another laugh was all that he got out of the woman as she snuggled closer to his chest, taking in the scent of motorcycle oil, AXE body spray, and honey suckle and something else that was simply put, Daryl Dixon. She felt his arm around her waist and she smiled faintly, relaxing into the feeling of the pads of wet fingers tracing her hip and up her ribs._

_"Ya lyublyu tebya Deril Dikson, tak mnogo." *_

_The words were whispered into his skin, bearly auidable oer the fact that she was talking into his skin. She knew she loved Daryl, she had since their first date, it had been her first time on a motorcycle, and by the time they got to the movies, she had broken at least three nails from clinging to his jacket since she had swore that she would probably fall and die._

_Daryl had laughed and asked "Don't they got motorcycle's in Russia?"_

_Dasha hadn't found it near as funny since when she climbed off of the bike she was shaking and swore that she had swallowed her heart a few times when it had decided to relocate itself to her throat._

_"I love ya too Dasha."_

_Stillness followed the confession, Daryl was relaxing into the silence eyes closing, still tracing unknown patterns on his girlfriends skin. He had noticed that she had stilled but he had been with her enough to know that he didn't need to rush her, she sometimes needed a few minuet's to gather her thoughts, get it together before she spoke. Daryl knew because he was the same way, wasn't good with emotions and all that crap, he was better with actions, what was the saying actions spoke louder than words? some shit like that._

_"Y-you understood?_

_Dasha hadn't intended on him understanding her since she had spoke in Russian, it had been on purpose, she wasn't ready to speak in English with him. But he had surprised her, and though it was a surprise, it made it easier all the same._

_"Yeah, I was tired of hearing you bitching at me in a language I didn't understand."_

_At least that was the man's answer, but if he was being honest, Daryl learned for Dasha. He thought that it would surprise her if he learned Russian for her. Merle had told him that it was a woman thing to do, learning some shit for a woman just to get some nookie, but Daryl didn't listen to Merle, if he did, well he'd probably have a baby and child support to deal with along with being in and out of jail, at least that was what Merle was known for. But Daryl wanted to be different, he wanted to be someone, someone for Dasha to be proud to be with._

_Brown eyes met blue and a silent understanding was passed between them. They didn't need the extra talking, the confession was all the two of them needed. They laid back into the towels letting the calmness sweep over them again until the stars began to come out and the sun waned into the moon._

_"I should get ya back home baby."_

_"No, stay here, with you."_

_Dasha was content in the mans embrace, content to block out the world and the knowledge that she would have to go home soon, make up a story about where she had been and why she came home in wet clothes and probably missed her curfew. She didn't want to deal with that, but at the poke to her side she jumped and glared._

_"Come on, I don't want to take you back either, but your 'ol man will have my head if I don't take ya back."_

_A few more minuets and a half heated argument later, Dasha and Daryl were packing up their towels and everything else they brought before they were back on the male's bike and it was roaring back to life and they took off, back down the country road and towards the paved roads of the little town, making the lights of quite houses turn on and no doubt waking the elderly, but Dasha didn't care. Flying down the street, listening to the roar of the engine and the feeling of the wind flying through her hair, it made dealing with her parents over protectiveness worth it._

_Daryl smiled as he heard Dasha laughing behind him, her hands wrapped around his waist, soft fingers tracing the thin hairs in his stomach, never wandering further since they were on the bike and neither relished the thought of a crash. So he just smiled and laughed himself, pushing the bike to go faster, laughing along with her. Only stopping when they pulled up to the little one story house with the white picket fence lining the house with the living room light on and the shadowed figure of a couple sitting behind the curtains. Daryl idled the engine and sighed, he always hated this part._

_"Well I better go inside."_

_Dasha hated leaving as much as Daryl did, it was hard enough being with Daryl when it came to her father, he didn't like him, so he made it hard for them to be together, and made sure that their time together was limited. So as she climbed off the back of the bike, she sighed resting her forehead on his shoulder, taking in the lingering few minuet's of peace she had with Daryl._

_"Run away with me."_

_Before he could fully weigh what he was thinking, Daryl had spit the words out and was now looking at the dark haired woman with a sly grin on his lips. "We can run away together, your daddy will never catch us, we can start a life together, me an you." The more he talked the more Daryl realized that it was what he wanted, a life with her, they could take the bike and go. His brother didn't need him and his old man was drunk nine times out of ten anyway._

_"Yes."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Yes!"_

_In moment's the bike was on it's kickstand and Daryl had his arms wrapped around the woman's back as he spun her while her legs were kicked up, her arms around his neck, laughing and kissing his cheek. She believed him, they would make it, they could run away together. They would start a life all their own and leave those who didn't believe they could in the dust._

_When she pulled away, her lips met his in a kiss that held promise, a promise that they would make it. She smiled when he pulled away, the promise of meeting the next night at their secret spot, he would be waiting and they would go. She had walked into the house on cloud nine, hardly acknowledging her parents and simply walking, though she swore she was 'floating' into her room. She was happy, she knew that tomorrow night, she and Daryl would be on the run, free to be themselves and with each other, away from the judgment._

_Daryl was feeling the same way that night when he parked his bike infront of the trailer that he called home, the sound of his old man drinking in the house, beer bottles clanking together, and the game shows on the tv could be heard, it was loud and annoying. The other sounds of the trailer park could be heard. Screaming kids, barking dogs, he could even hear Merle fucking someone outside of the trailer, Daryl though just walked into the house wincing at the sound of the belch._

_"Boy."_

_"Sir."_

_That was all Daryl said to his father, and walked back into his room, tomorrow night...he just had to wait till tomorrow. He would have Dasha and they would start a life together. Though his life changed that night, his older brother walked in his room that night, sporting a nice black eye and a busted lip and the smell of liquor clinging to him like a wet blanket._

_"Daryl, we're going."_

_"Going?"_

_"Yeah, tomorrow night, gonna loose the trailer to back rent, pop's don't give two shit's bout either of us."_

_"Merle, I can't I got-"_

_"You got what baby brother? somethin more important than family?"_

_"It ain't like that Merle, me an Dahsa-"_

_The snort that Merle let out was all Daryl needed to hear. His brother hadn't approved of him and Dasha together after he first met her, saying how she was born with a silver spoon in her mouth, her daddy would never let Daryl near her._

_"Tomorrow baby brother, we're all each other got, we're blood."_

_The closing of the rickety door was all Daryl needed to hear knowing that his brother had walked out. But Merle had made his point, the words had struck Daryl deep, he had always known that he and Dasha were from different worlds, Merle was right, her daddy hated Daryl with passion, and really what could Daryl offer Dasha besides what he had now? a rickety trailer? living on state assistance while he worked a two bit job somewhere and her tied to him, wondering if she made a mistake?_

_"Son of a bitch Merle!"_

_Daryl scrubbed his hands over his face and fell back on the cheap hand-me-down mattress from somewhere, it had fucking cigarette burns in the side and was lumpy. He had never been to worried about it, never given two shits about what people thought about him, but what Merle said to him...son of a fucking bitch Merle._

_It wasn't uncommon to have rain in the summer. Today was no different, it was warm but it was pouring rain, it was nice though, and Dasha was smiling as she stood at the little hill where she and Daryl had planned to meet. It was a little ways outside of town, not so far out that it would be a long walk, but it was far enough out that the bike wouldn't cause attention. Dasha smiled as she held onto her backpack, she had just brought enough of her clothes and money to get them through to the next town or where ever they were going. They were going to make it work, they were going to be happy._

_The roar of the bike caused Dasha to grin, hoisting her backpack onto her shoulder and take a few steps towards the sound, her boots taking her down the uneven grassy hill. She saw the bike stop, signature aviators on Daryl's face, she smiled, not even noticing that another roaring bike was close, she was to excited. But when the bike didn't stop fully, he didn't cut the engine, she paused, that... was odd, she figured that he would of stopped first._

_"Daryl?"_

_She was sure he heard her, at least she wanted to believe it. He stopped, looked at her through the mirrored lenses on his face before he revved the engine on his bike again, and was gone. The speed making the rain on the paved road splash out like the Red Sea when Moses parted the sea for safe crossing. Dasha was shocked... she didn't even see Merle's bike following Daryl's, all she saw was her first love ridding off without her. The thunder cracked in the distance and something in Dasha cracked as well, she turned, wet hair whipping around with her as she turned to walk back towards town. Each step she took caused that something in her to crack more, and by the time she was home, she was soaking wet, tears streaming down her face and a bitter taste in the back of her throat._

_"Baby, your all wet, what happened?"_

_"Fucking Daryl Dixon."_

_Her mother paused looking up from the needle point she was doing and looked at her daughter fully, taking in the soaking wet clothes, the back pack and sighed a knowing sigh, but before she could say anything to comfort her child, Dasha was running to her room and slammed the door behind her._

_The loss, the rejection, the hurt... it all bubbled up and left Dasha feeling one thing, bitter._


	2. Manic Monday

**AN:Wow I am so happy about the response of the first chapter! You all are great! Okay here's the first chapter and a peek into the day of the Grimmes family and what not, I hope it's enjoyed :)**

* * *

><p><em>-BEEP BEEP BEEP-<em>

The buzzing of the alarm was sounding through the master bedroom wasn't what woke up Rick Grimes. It was something he heard from Monday through Friday, so it was second nature to reach out and turn it off, be it if he was fully awake or hitting the large 'Snooze' button on the alarm, and listen to the rest of the house. The spot beside the bed was warm, but empty, which meant that Dasha was already awake, and the sound of _'My Little Pony'_ playing in the back ground alerted Rick that his daughter was awake as well, probably the reason that Dasha was up.

"Judith, no! you cannot eat raw egg!"

"Eh!"

"Yes egg, do not eat egg raw."

"Might as well let her Dash, she does it at home too, she still hasn't gotten it though."

The next sound was Carl, most likely around a bowl of cereal or toast depending on what had been in the kitchen. Rick didn't know since he hadn't been the one to do the shopping last time, it was Dasha and Carl, so he assumed there was something in there that the boy would eat. Shifting on the bed so that he was laying on his back, Rick looked towards the window, the curtains keeping the sun from being to bright, just a comfortable buttermilk gold in the room. It was cool with the hum of the air conditioner buzzing under the sound of the children, the cartoon songs floating through the house, and the scent of fresh coffee being boiled... Rick was almost asleep again, the fuzzy comfortableness of unconsciousness creeping in when

**"WHA!"**

The shrieking was what had Rick jumping out of the bed and rushing towards the kitchen, ignoring how he stubbed his toe on the door jam turning the corner to the kitchen eyes wild with the first instinct's as a cop, father and husband, to a shrieking baby being bad, the fact that it was his own baby, well that just made the adrenaline inside of his veins pump that much faster.

"wha! ah ah!"

The scene though, was far from what Rick thought he would run into. Instead of a threat to his family, instead of running in on a fire or something, he ran in on his daughter sitting on the counter, her tongue hanging out with raw egg on her tongue and in her hand, Carl sitting at the island bar biting back a laugh around a mouth full of cereal, and Dasha with hair in a messy ponytail, and half of her uniform on and attempting to scoop egg shell from a unhappy toddler.

"Don't look at me like that, I told you no egg."

"No eh."

"Exactly."

Rick sighed slumping against the jam of the entry way. "Dad you missed it, Judith finally got a egg." Carl said with a grin making Rick smirk and shake his head, walking more into the kitchen ad ruffled his son's hair. "Finish your breakfast you still got school to get to, you know said no more tardy's."

"Daaadddd."

The whine in his son's voice was almost comical if the fact that Carl liked hanging around the house on Monday mornings watching everyone running around, and would literally wait till the last minuet to get everything together, he would wait until his cereal was nearly soggy before starting to eat, and when asked why, his answer was generally along the lines of 'I didn't have a spoon.' or 'No one gave me a spoon.' And Rick had had to face the stare of Shane's wife last week when he took his son in late, and had to face Lori as well, not something he was keen on doing again if he could help it.

"Finish your breakfast and get your backpack, I'm takin you to school and then takin your sister back to your mama's house, hurry up."

Carl pouted and huffed but did as his father told him and went back to paying attention to his ceral while Dasha finished getting the egg shell off of Judith's tongue along with bits of shell in her hand, and moved the eggs out of reach of the toddler, who was still pouting, bottom lip poked out and big blue eyes watching like she might just try to get the eggs again. Rick though just smirked and walked towards the counter, pressing a kiss to his daughters nose, laughing at the crinkle he got for it before wrapping a arm around his wife's waist and pulled her close and kissed her neck.

"Morning."

"Morning, your coffee ready." Dasha said turning and giving a smile, though it was the smile most wife's and mothers gave on a manic Monday morning. Tired and a little strained but happy all the same. Rick had to smile, he wondered sometimes, she fell into a routine so well with Judith and Carl so well, would she be alright with having another child? he wondered what a baby he made with Dasha would be like, how would they look? how would they act?

"I know that look, stop that thought, no baby, we have one."

"Nem'ton."

Judith was grinning at the mention of the 'baby' in the house, the hairless cat had been perched on the washing machine watching the children and the comings and goings of the morning. Dasha just smirked before handing the little girl to Rick and kissed his cheek. "I have to get ready, I'll see you there."

With that the woman walked back down the hallway towards the bathroom, she would of preferred to look at least alive when she got to work. Shoulder length bob cut had been pulled into a semi-neat ponytail. Eye liner and teeth brushed, Dasha was pulled on the rest of her uniform, the light brown shirt that went over the white tank top she wore, and black boots, wedding ring, watch and badge on, and she was walking towards the door, waving a goodbye at the chorus of goodbye's that she heard before she was in her little Dodge and she was taking off down main street towards the police station. Pulling up she sighed and turned the car off, giving herself a minuet to mentally prepare herself for going in. She loved her job but a woman could only take so much yelling and screaming during one day, and working in a county jail, well you got everything from the quite detainee's who were content to sleep off whatever they were on, to the ones who came in fighting mad and ready to lay into anyone and everyone who came to close. So yes Dasha needed a few moment's to get into the right mind, gather her thoughts before she was stepping out of the car and slamming the door, time for work.

"Come on Sugar-Tit's, give ol Merle a kiss." A older man with salt and pepper hair said, holding onto the wrist of a blonde haired girl, grinning up at the girl with the name tag that read 'Beth'. Daryl watched his brother and sighed, slinking down further in the plastic booth seat of 'Farmers Daughters' mom and pop diner. He and Merle had decided to come here since the bikes were nearly out of gas and it was a nice looking place, sadly when these two showed up, 'nice place' generally weren't to welcoming.

"I think I'll have to pass. But I will take your order."

Daryl watched as the tiny blonde pulled her wrist free with a little bit of a struggle, and inwardly winced seeing the red finger marks blooming on her wrist, he could see the old man at the counter, ears turning red. Son of a bitch, why couldn't Merle just sit somewhere and eat like a normal person without any problems? Because it was fucking Merle and the older man believed that he was Gods gift to women.

"Alright, how much to take you around back?"

"Merle, just place your order, leave the girl alone." Daryl said with a tired sigh running his hand through his hair and pushed the shaggy locks out of his face. He might need a hair cut soon, but he hadn't found it in him to work up the nerve to do it. Besides he liked his hair just fine. "

I'll take the special, chicken fried steak, gravy on the steak and mashed potatoes, no side, and a biscuit." Daryl said looking to his brother hoping that the older man would take the hint and let the girl get back to work before the fucking cops were called on them!

"Tch, fine I'll have the same as my little brother, but I still want a side of you sugar-tits."

'Beth' bless her soul, smiled and wrote down the order, took their cups to refill their drinks, and disappeared.

"Fuck's wrong with you Merle? thought you were gonna settle down now, can't be comin on that strong to every girl you see, you know that old man back there's probably ready to blow your brains out."

Merle raised a brow and shrugged. "Tch, your so damn uptight, swear your turning into a woman on me. You used to pull the same shit, trying to get some nookie, now your all fucking 'don't do that Merle.' " The older man said looking out the window of the little town they were in. But he supposed his brother was right, Merle was tired of running, they could settle here, shit couldn't be that expensive. They had money, he could get something settled he was sure, and it would get his little brother off his back too.

"Fine fine we'll settle down here iffin it will get the stick outta your ass."

Daryl simply rolled his eyes ad looked back out the window. The past ten years he had traveled where ever the rode had taken him and Merle, and had worked odd jobs from wrapping present's around December in the fancy stores that smelled like Christmas tree's and chestnuts, to digging in mines in the summer sweating so much his clothes were soaked. But it had been good, he made money and now, now he could break away from his brother and get his own place, find somewhere to settle, and this little town, quite and out of everyone's way, he liked it.

"Stop thinking baby brother, shit leads you down some dark paths."

"Yeah."

Daryl knew what his brother meant, when he got quite his mind would wander to the past, ten years and he hadn't forgotten her, at least not yet. But the pain... it was dulling slightly, and if he drank enough at night, he could forget for a little while. For a little while, he wasn't haunted by the memory of riding away from her with Merle.

"Here you go boys, enjoy."

Daryl was pulled from his thoughts when two hot plates were sat down at the table making a small clinking sound. Daryl nodded his thanks and watched as the girl slipped off as fast as possible, probably a smart thing too, best to get away before Merle touched her again. Daryl didn't blame her, so instead he focused on his own food. It was good, better than his mama made. So Daryl was content to ignore the world around him right now and eat, hell last time he had something this good, he was still a kid and Merle was trying to take it from him. So yeah Daryl was blocking out the world, and was going to savor a bit.

The ding of the bell above the door though brought Daryl's attention up, two sheriff's walked in, shiny badges and duty belt's in all, guns on display talking and laughing making Daryl tense, the action mirrored by Merle. Both Dixon's were uncomfortable with police, always had been. For different reason's of course, Merle had been in and out of jail for as long Daryl could remember, and Daryl just didn't like the thought of police lurking close to him, they had a tendency to judge the redneck even when he hadn't done a damn thing wrong.

"So wait, she had to scoop out raw egg? how'd Judith even get the egg?"

"I think she was gonna make egg's this morning but it's Monday, so it didn't happen."

"True 'nough, Ellie's like that on Mondays too, running this way and that, hell she was looking for her notebook last week, had it in her hand the whole time."

Rick and Shane had a good laugh as they walked into the diner, it was the best one in town and Hershal had no problem serving them coffee for free in the mornings. That and you could order breakfast lunch or dinner any time of day. Rick had been coming here since the academy, still hadn't found a place that made better apple pie.

"Morning boy's, you want the usual?"

Shane nodded giving Maggie, the oldest daughter a greeting smile while Rick tipped his hat towards the woman and sat down at the counter, waiting for the coffee to be prepared, before his attention turned to the tables to see who else was here this morning. There was Sasha and her brother, Beth's boyfriend Andrew, Glenn was there too, not a big surprise Glenn had been working up the nerve to ask Hershal for Maggie's hand in marriage for a while.

"Hey you know those two?"

Shane's question pulled Rick from his thoughts and turned to look at one of the booth's in the corner and raised a brow. Two men in leather jackets with angle wings on the back, though there was no patches for any of the motorcycle gangs that Rick knew, but he knew the look of those two, tense, avoiding any eye contact.

"Nah."

Rick said but stood figuring that it never hurt to introduce himself, and seeing that Shane was standing too, the other man had the same thought process. Besides it was their job to protect the town, and in small towns like this, it made it easier to know who you were dealing with and new faces didn't come around often. Daryl watched from the corner of his eye, tensing even more at the sight of the two cops walking over, and slunk a little further into his chair, damn it he just wanted to eat and be left in peace.

"How ya boys liking the special? Otis make some of the best food you'll ever taste."

Merle looked up at the officer and raised a brow tensing slightly but nodded. "Yeah officer Friendly, taste pretty good. Though pretty damn sure don't taste near as good as 'er." Merle said nodding towards where Beth was standing at another table smiling and writing down a order. Merle just grinned licking his lips, seeming to forget the police he was talking to.

"Wouldn't be doin that, Beth's daddy ain't keen on men goin after his little girl."

"That and I'd hate to have to pull my hand cuff's out this early, I ain't as nice as ol Rick here without my coffee." Shane said with a smirk as he looked at the two, already not sure he liked these two in their little town, they had a... seething air around them that raised all of Shane's hackles, he swore that something about them was off. He wasn't sure what, but he didn't like it. And hearing what he said about Beth, it made it even worse.

Rick looked at the two men in the seat's and shook his head. "Well you two enjoy your time here, and enjoy the food." He said turning to Shane and gave a nod, there was no need to stick around, these two obviously weren't the most talkative type and it was alright. It seemed like they had made their point, and Maggie was glaring at the two men who had been touching her little sister. Rick just took the coffee and nodded at Maggie.

"Tell your daddy if they cause ya any problems, give us a call, me and Dasha are on patrol today." Rick said and with that he and Shane were walking out of the little diner, once again talking about work, and Shane complaining about Ellie's need for lights on in the house when Shane worked late. Rick was laughing again, telling Shane about Carl's need to be given a spoon just as the door closed, neither men noticing the look on the two men's face. Merle was turning his attention back to his food, but the glare on his face spoke volumes.

"Damn cops, coming and interrupting our damn breakfast. Actin like we hurting someone."

"Merle, did that cop say..Dasha?"

"Fuck who knows? eat your damn food so we can figure out a damn job and where we're staying while we're here."

Daryl just nodded, turning back to his food but he had lost his apatite the minuet the cop's came over and decided to start a friendly chat with them. They couldn't of just left them alone to eat? they weren't bothering nobody, at least Daryl hadn't been. Merle, well that was Merle, and while his older brother was still muttering and cussing every other word, the younger of the two was just hoping that his brother would survive here, since if Merle left, well Daryl wasn't going with him this time around.


	3. We Meet Again

**AN: Wow thanks everyone for all the follows and adds that is great! it really brightens my day and makes me so happy to know that people are reading haha. So I noticed I had a question, if this would have zombies or if they would come into play later? this story WILL NOT have zombies. If I turn it into a series I might add zombies later on but this current story, no zombies, sorry heh. But as always enjoy and idea's, suggestions, questions, or just wanna share some love im always happy to see it all :)**

* * *

><p>"Okay, Loki, sexiest misunderstood villain around"<p>

"Meh. Bucky Barns. Better."

"Please! Bucky Barnes was just a rip off of Captain America."

"Still sexier than Loki."

Dasha looked up to see Ellie looked like the Russian woman had just kicked her puppy into moving traffic and did a damn happy dance to match. Then again though at noon, this kind of scene was normal in Fulton county jail. No one ever came in on Mondays, no the sad thing was the hospital was the busy place on Monday. Since people didn't want to ruin their weekends they would sped a whole seventy two hours with a broken arm and go to prison, but going to the hospital, pfft not going to happen.

"I think I hate you just a little bit. I mean seriously, Loki is the best villain, Tom Hiddleson is sexy and you know it."

Ellie and Dasha were in the middle of their lunch debate, a every day routine since the two became friends. Every day Ellie would come with lunch and they would sit and debate whatever came to mind, though Mondays Ellie stayed longer since she only worked in the school until her lunch break before Carol took over for the afternoon. Right now both women were at the front desk, sitting and talking over lunch. Dasha was enjoying the conversation since she and Ellie were the best of friends and they had these talks, it was usually entertaining for those around them since they could either A; go from one topic to another in a matter of minuets, or B; pick one topic and hold onto it for hours sometimes weeks until they came to a agreement. Today the topic was super villains.

"You love me.."

Dasha grinned as she stabbed a piece of her sweet and sour chicken and winked at her friend. She and Ellie met when she and Rick began dating, Ellie was married to Shane, and was a firm believer that women were just as strong as a man was, and the two hit it off and became best friends fairly quickly. Rick said that it was a sign the world was ending.

"So Carol and T-Dog are getting married."

Dasha raised a brow, Carol was a sweet woman with a daughter named Sophia. T-Dog, or Theodore, was the towns christian radio dj. That was his night job, during the day though he was the towns bus driver the kids named Mr.T. He was a big quite guy, but he was a big marsh mellow and he loved Sophia, so in Dasha's mind he was a good man for Carol since her last man was a scum ball and in reality Dasha was glad when she got to throw the old man in the county jail. When Carol had decided to press charges, well it was just the icing on the cake.

"She said their soul-mates."

That had Dasha looking at her friend like Ellie had just grown three heads and was drooling on the counter top. There was no way she heard that right, and while she had no right to judge others on their life choices, seriously?

"Soul mates?"

"You don't believe in soul mates?"

Ellie was now looking up from her noodles and giving Dasha a Cheshire cat lip curling smile. This was definitely a juicy detail that she was going to latch onto and get whatever information out of it that she could since, well... come on! if you didn't believe in soul mates how could you be married to a man with two kids? deal with a crazy ex wife, and still be a cop and deal with day to day life? okay maybe that was stretching it a bit but still!

"No, I don't need man nor woman to complete me. I am fine on my own."

Dasha said ignoring the bitter tone in her voice and the slightly more vicious stab to her food.? "You? you and Shane soul mates?" Dasha asked hoping to change Ellie's line of thought about her, and Ellie just smiled and nodded. "Not to sound mushy but yes Shane is my soul-mate." She said making Dasha gag. She was almost sorry she asked now.

"Come on, you can't tell me that without Rick you wouldn't be broken? you wouldn't feel like a piece of you had been ripped away and you would be able to carry on and go on without a second thought, it wouldn't hurt? Tell me that you wouldn't feel that." Ellie said as she looked at the woman, her eyes flicking around the jail and landed on her husband and a smile formed on the redheads lips.

Dasha though, listening to how Ellie described a soul-mate. Her mind flashed to the past, about her summers spent with Daryl, about swimming in the lake, county fair's, and summer music fests dancing barefoot in soft grass and laughing holding each other close. She remembered how she felt when Daryl rode away, she felt like she lost a part of herself, like she had given half of her heart away, and he didn't care.

"Dasha... Dasha... DASHA!"

"What?"

"You alright i've been saying your name for like two minuets." Ellie said raising a brow, green eyes trailing over the Russian woman. Dasha though shrugged, her own eyes trailing to where Rick was, typing away at the computer, probably finishing the reports he had before he came for lunch.

"I love Rick, but he's not my soul-mate. I lived before him, and if it came to it, I would live after him."

Ellie wasn't going to mention how... depressing that sounded, and didn't make a big deal out of how she suddenly felt the strong pull to go towards her husband and remind him that she loved him and she would be lost without him. Dasha could see it though, being a cop you got good observation skills, and Ellie's poker face around friends was shot, but Dasha didn't say anything, it wasn't her place to. Besides she knew she sounded a bit... bitter? depressed? cold? probably. But Ellie was the one who asked what Dasha thought about it.

Both women seemed to fall into silence, it was comfortable since they were both focused on lunch. At least that was the way it looked, and Dasha was content to not ruffle it, especially since they were talking about 'Soul-mates' and that was a subject that Dasha would of preferred to not deal with. She had a good marriage, her husband had great kids and she was perfectly content. Though her thoughts were shook when the phone on the desk began to ring making her sigh.

"Lunch time peace gone."

Dasha wouldn't complain about her job but sometimes she would like to go one lunch hour without getting a call. But seeing her husband shooting her that all knowing 'I know what your thinking, don't complain' look, she simply shook her head and smiled reaching for the phone.

"Foulton County Police Station, how can I help you?"

Since they were calling the phone number, all seven digits and not the nine one one, Dasha figured that it wasn't something bad. At least nothing to bad since the woman on the line seemed perfectly calm, if not a little annoyed.

"Yes, there are two men here that are causing a disturbance here at Generals hardware, just being loud and cussing, I've got kids in this shop, can you send someone out to pick 'em up?"

Dasha nodded. "Alright, I will send someone out now."

With that the phone was hung up and Dasha smirked. "Grimes, time to earn your pay, looking sexy in uniform not enough."

There was a general chuckle around the office but it was all in good fun, and Dasha wouldn't admit it seriously at work, but she did love her man in uniform. And seeing him grinning at her she smiled and waved to the others before walking with Rick out of the building and walked towards the cruiser that the two drove. In a small town the couple were known, fairly well. Some knew them because they were a couple and both were cops, and they went to Carl's school functions and the likes, others believed the story that Lori said that they had started a affair before the divorce, either way they were known.

"So where we going?"

Rick liked taking his rides with Dasha, he knew that some might think it was suffocating being with your wife twenty four seven. He lived with his wife, he worked with his wife, unless he was going out with the guys, he was always with his wife. But he liked it, they had fun together, and even if they were always together, there was a chance that they could both drift away from their own little worlds.

"General's Hardware, disturbance. Jenny called and asked us to take them away."

"It's our job ain't it?"

Rick squeezed his wife's thigh before they turned on main street before and two buildings away from the bank there was the hardware store, a few cars were parked out front. Nothing new was really there besides a old FORD truck that Dasha wasn't used to seeing, but that wasn't really new either, this was a small town but not so small that Dasha knew everyone in the town either. So she just waited until Rick parked and slid out of the cruiser, tightening her ponytail again, what little ponytail she could have with short hair, and followed her husband inside to see what they were dealing with now.

"I told ya you deaf old fuck! this ain't worth the money that your trying to sell!"

Merle was screaming, raising a wrench and waving it and pointed at the price tag. He was here to buy a damn wrench since the shit at the little trailer he and Daryl had found to rent, for now, needed work. And there asking way to damn much and the old man who was selling the damn thing wasn't worth the money and Merle was going to make sure that it was known. He didn't care if there were kids or elderly or whatever was in between. He was going to make his point known.

"Damn it Merle, if ya don't want the wrench just don't pay for it and we can go look somewhere else."

Daryl didn't know why Merle had to yell at whoever was around, but today it was the older man behind the counter telling Merle that he wasn't changing his prices. Daryl just wanted to get the wrench so that they could finish their work and hopefully not have to deal with more problems that came with coming with Merle and his temper. Though when the ding above the door signaled the arrival of someone. Boots squeaking on tile, though not one set of footsteps, there was two which meant, either one, two people came into the hardware store. Or two, someone had called the police and they were here to solve the problem.

Rick would admit that being called out on a Monday for a disturbance call was a little surprising, since the town was generally quite, and people didn't cause problems since it was no secret that most everyone in town owned a gun, especially the business owners, no one waned to be robbed. So the call was a surprise. And when his eyes landed on two leather vests, he already knew that it was the two strangers from this morning. Damn not even here a full twenty four hours and they were causing problems.

"Problems?"

Rick looked between Dale and the older man who was cussing at him, with a raised brow. Jim was on shift as well, seemingly doing his best to not cause more trouble but Rick could easily see the mans temper was coming to the surface as well while Jenny was coming out of the back, dark eyes flicking to the two officers before falling on the men who were obviously the ones calling the disturbance in the shop. Rick really didn't want to have a big scene, there were kids in here, the ones to yung to go to school, no need to scare them.

"Gentlemen why don't we go and take a walk, leave these people alone."

Walking forward, the sheriff watched warily since these weren't locals, he didn't know how they would react. The locals were easily enough to predict. When the man with the wrench, 'Merle' as he had been called, turned Rick smirked slightly, making himself look a little more friendly, though the look in his eye was hard and calculating, tying to figure out the next move in case something happened. With his wife here it made it easier, though if it turned out that the two of the vest wearing men decided something, it could be a little dicey.

"Nah Officer Friendly, we're just having a nice chat about a wrench, no need to leave." Merle said raising the wrench slightly, it could be considered a dangerous move, and it put the two officers on edge. Rick though kept his cool and shook his head. "Lets not make this harder than it needs to be hm? put the wrench down and we'll walk outta here."

The stare off that followed between the two men was... tense was almost the right word, it was close to it though. And only after a few minuets, and the people in the shop began to fidget, did Merle relent. He wasn't going to fuck up these kids more than the world in general would. Besides they hadn't done anything, they would go in, get a ticket for disturbing the peace or some shit like that and they could go back about their business and find a cheaper place to buy their tools.

"Yeah, yeah don't get your panties in a knot." Merle muttered as he set/slammed the wrench on the counter before turning to Daryl. "Come on little brother lets get this taken care of so we can leave." He said, only raising a brow when his brother didn't say anything, or move from the stop where he was standing, his eyes locked on the woman in the police uniform with the name plate that read Dasha.


End file.
